Hollywood
by RubeySlippers
Summary: My life changed so much the day I met Edward. I was poked and prodded and scrutinised within an inch of my life. And now we're going home, to my home, and it's Edward's turn to try and be accepted. AU/AH Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

* * *

I don't know how Edward is nervous. The guy frequently makes speeches in front hundreds of people and has confidence leaking out his ears, but still his knee is bouncing up and down and he keeps checking his watch, like every two minutes.

It kind of makes me smile, his nervousness. He's met my parents—they were an easy win, along with both my brothers. It's not hard to like Edward, and he's so good at conversation it's never awkward talking to him. But now he's meeting the rest of them, _all_ of them.

"Edward!" I laugh, putting my hand over his bouncing knee. "Relax."

"Shut up," he mumbles, but puts his hand over my one on his knee and entwines our fingers. "Remind me again how many people will be there?"

I do a mental count of all my family and shrug. "Maybe 30 people? Depends if my cousins bring plus ones. There'll probably be a lot of stragglers, too. You probably won't talk to half of them, and the rest are children. _Relax_."

"Easy for you to say." He's grumbly.

I haven't seen my family—my whole family—in months. I talk to my parents on the phone and email Alice and Angela reasonably frequently, but it's hard keeping up with all of them. I'm twenty-two, I don't think my six year old cousins know how to use a computer let alone type.

See, my mother is one of six. Which isn't that many, but we're a close-knit bunch. So there's five uncles and five aunties, and fifteen cousins, not including the steps (of which they are only three), plus four babies that belong to my two older cousins.

Edward's an only child and an orphan. Both his parents died before he was twelve, his mom from cancer and his dad had a heart attack. Then he was sent to an aunt and uncle and he doesn't speak to them anymore. We're so different in that aspect, and I'm kind of glad I'm not in his shoes because I would hate to have to hang out with all my family if I wasn't in it. We're loud and rude and in each other's business all the time.

The plane hits the tarmac with a few bumps and my ears pop. I love flying, but my ears hurt on every single landing.

When we walk through the small airport at Port Angeles Edward gets a few fans taking photos and asking for autographs. He keeps his left hand holding mine the whole time, while the small crowd ignores me and adores him. They ask questions and he chats with them for a bit while we wait at baggage claim. This isn't so bad—out of LA the paparazzi and crazy-obsessed fans disappear, and the people aren't so rude and in-your-face.

Just as I'm thinking this, one woman asks Edward if he can sign her chest. He laughs and looks at me with raised eyebrows. I don't know if he's asking for permission or just expressing his alarm, but I laugh and nod my permission anyway. It'll make her day and it _is_ funny. Our bag comes out and I let his hand go to grab it while he says goodbye to his fans.

We've hired a car for this trip, because my car wouldn't offer any privacy or anonymity on the streets—both from its citizens and the paps that we know will eventually arrive when they find out where we are. Edward Cullen visiting his girlfriend's home town will sell a few magazines, if someone doesn't get pregnant or go to rehab first.

In the car we're back in our bubble, blasting music, and I sing along with my hand out the window as he drives. When we pass the Welcome to Forks sign Edward gets nervous again. His hand grips the gearstick and then the steering wheel and then my hand and back again. He runs it through his hair, making it even messier, and then drops it, slapping it against his thigh.

We pull up to my parents' house, my childhood home, and have to park across and down the street because there are cars everywhere. I can see two of my youngest cousins, Jessica and Lauren, eating off paper plates, sitting on the porch with their legs dangling off the edge. I get giddy and excited, thinking of everybody inside. I haven't seen Alice and Angela in so long!

Edward parks and I jump out the car. No one followed us here, thank God. Privacy is something I used to take for granted before I met Edward. Looking at him now, his long, denim-clad legs ambling out of the low seat of the car, I don't doubt that it was all worth it.

"Come on slow poke," I hold out my hand for him to take. "I'm hungry and I wanna say hi."

He smiles, grins at me, showing his straight, white, perfect teeth. "Come here a sec," he says quietly, taking my hand and tugging gently. His other hand, holding the car keys, comes to rest on my waist, and he bends down to press his lips against mine. It starts out gentle and small—how I'm sure he intended it to be—but soon I get pushy and our tongues touch and I wrap my arms around his neck. We slow down after a bit, and when we break apart we're both wearing shy little grins.

"What was that for?" I whisper.

"Just don't know when I'll get to kiss you again," he shrugs. "It's family in there, no PDA right?"

I roll my eyes. Edward's aunt and uncle were really strict, making his friends call them Mr and Mrs, and the two girlfriends he bought home after school had to stay in the living room the whole time. The first time he met Mom and Dad he was so polite it was adorable. He's still pretty reserved around them but I think they're wearing him down, slowly.

"We have to re-programme you." I say, tapping a finger to his temple. "Stop being so formal. They're all the same as me in there, remember? Besides, I think you'll be doing all the intimidation, not the other way around."

With our hands still together I lead him across the road and down to my driveway. Jessica's by herself on the porch now, and when she sees me she smiles and stands, running down the path. "Bella!" she grins, opening her small, eight-year-old arms out for a hug. I hug her back one-armed, not letting go of Edward.

"Hey, Jess, I've missed you. How are ya?"

"I'm good," she says quietly. She's noticed Edward and keeps her head down, acting shy.

"What's for lunch?" I ask, nodding to the sandwich in her hand. "I'm starving."

"PB and J." She answers me but she's staring at Edward. She probably doesn't know why he looks familiar.

"Ew, I hate PB and J." I scowl playfully. Then I bring Edward forward. "Hey Jess, this is Edward. Edward, this is Jess."

"Hi," she mumbles, giving him a small wave, scuffing her shoes on the gravel.

"Hi, Jess." He smiles at her and I squeeze his hand. He still has his sunglasses on so I push them up his head so she can see his face.

"Is everyone inside?" I ask Jess. She nods.

"Cool. I'm gonna go say hi. We'll talk later, yeah?" I place a hand on her hair and she jerks her head up and down rapidly. She runs up the path and pushes the front door open. Music and chatter spill out into the air.

Still leading Edward by the hand (he's holding on tight), we walk up the path.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" I tease, tickling his palm with my fingers.

"No, it wasn't," he rolls his eyes.

"One down, twenty-something to go."

With the front door open I give it a short, loud tap and call out, 'Yoohoo!" as we step inside.

Alice sees me first and squeals my name, making other people look up. I can see Angela teaching Rosie how to crochet on the sofa, and my Dad is drinking a beer and talking to my uncle Phil. There are cousins sitting on the floor, eating at the coffee table, and aunties knitting and chatting, drinking tea. As Alice runs over I my eye catches Jake and the boys outside and _is that a bow and arrow?_

Alice collides with me then, nearly knocking me over with the force of her hug. She squeals my name again and I hug her back just as hard.

"I'm so happy you're home," she gushes. Then she pulls away and smiles at Edward. "Hi," she waves, "I'm Alice."

"Hi," Edward says, holding out his hand. Alice masks her surprise well and shakes his hand. Alice and I have always found it weird, shaking hands. Growing up in Forks, never meeting new people, we never learned how to greet new acquaintances as adults—both of us, as well as Angela, always just raised a hand for a wave instead of extending a hand.

But Alice gives Edward's hand a stern up-and-down and her smile turns into a grin. She hip-checks me when they let go. I don't need to hear her say it to know what she's thinking.

_Bella! That's Edward Cullen!_ she'd growl, wide eyed, like I didn't already know, like I haven't had to stop myself doing that sometimes, still.

Mom comes up behind Alice then, giving both of us a hug-and-kiss. "Welcome home," she says. It's smiles all round, me happily, Edward nervously, Mom understandingly.

"You're late," Alice whines, "you missed out on Esme's chicken salad and it's all gone now."

"You didn't save me some? What a bitch," I laugh. She hits my arm, hard.

"Come on, get out of the hallway." Mom says, her arms ushering us around. "The food and drink is in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Renee," says Edward. I don't know why, but I smile harder.

"I'm just gonna go say hi to Dad, 'kay? Can you get me a plate, babe? If there's yellow rice stuff left over, pile my plate high."

Edward nods, giving my hand a secret squeeze. He walks to the kitchen while I go to the living room to give Dad a hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek, so he has to wipe my gloss off.

"How was the flight?" Dad asks.

I shrug. "Fine. We didn't crash."

Dad chuckles. "Good to hear." He takes a searching glace behind me. "I thought you were bringing Edward?"

"Oh he's in the kitchen, getting us food. We're starving—I made us miss lunch for this."

"Well you better get eating then. We'll talk later." He shoos me away. I get waylaid, saying hi to people as I pass them on the way to the kitchen. Ange is still on the sofa with Rosalie.

"Hey, bitch," I poke her head as I pass. She swats my butt in reply.

When I get to kitchen I pause, listening to my aunt Esme, Mom's youngest sibling, introduce herself to Edward. The family all knew he was coming—I'm sure that's why they're all here, normally a few of the teenagers are missing, too busy hanging out with their friends. But none of them want to miss out on meeting a world-famous actor. Especially one their cousin is dating.

"So how are you liking Forks?" Esme asks.

Edward clears his throat. "Oh we only just arrived. We came straight from the airport. But it seems like a really nice place."

"You should take a drive round this afternoon. Get Bella to show you First Beach." I can just see Esme pointing at him and she's probably loading his plate with food and he'll be standing awkwardly, letting her boss him round.

And sure enough that's exactly what I find when I step into the kitchen. Esme has a big spoon in one hand, pointed at Edward, and the other is holding a plate loaded with Tanya's curry rice salad.

Edward catches my eye and smiles. "Esme's getting all your favourites," he tells me.

Esme whips around and sees me. "Bella," she says, putting the plate and spoon down and pulling me into a hug.

"Hey, Esme." I breathe her in and she smells of baby. "I see you've met Edward."

"That I have dear." She winks at me.

"How's Carmen?" I ask. Esme and Carlisle just had their third kid, a second daughter, six months ago. Jess was all kinds of happy when she first arrived, but Mom's told me she's getting a little jealous of all the attention Carmen gets.

"She's just upstairs, taking a nap," says Esme, and then sighs. "She'll wake up soon, you can say hello then."

"Mom tells me Jess and been kind of iffy about her," I tell her.

Esme waves it off with a roll of her tired eyes. "Oh she's over that now. Once we started planning her birthday party she forgot all about being stroppy."

"That sounds like Jess," I laugh. In my periphery I see Edward digging into his plate of food like he hasn't eaten in weeks.

A piercing cry interrupts us, coming from the baby monitor attached to Esme's hip. "Oh, that's my queue. She'll be hungry." Esme sighs with a smile and kisses my cheek. "It's good to see you, Bell."

She leaves the kitchen and I grab at the food. If I don't eat it all Edward will, but I'm starving and my eyes are as big as my stomach right now.

"Want to eat outside?" I ask Edward, who has a mouth full of barbequed-chicken drumstick.

He swallows and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. "Yeah," he nods.

We go through the patio door and sit on the porch swing. Jake, Embry and Paul are kicking a ball around and I was right, that _was_ a bow and arrow. It's now lying on the ground, ignored. It's probably Jake's. He's always getting machetes or fishing spears or knives for his birthday. I wouldn't trust my teenage son with so many weapons but Billy and Sarah are always buying him shit like that.

Edward is looking at the bow while he eats. In one of his movies he had to learn how shoot one, and he's told me he really liked it. I think about asking Jake if Edward could have a turn at it, but maybe later.

I watch the boys play soccer as I eat and Paul kicks it really hard all of a sudden. It wasn't needed at all, he probably just wanted to try hit Jake or Embry between the legs, cause he's kind of evil like that. But the ball shoots forward, between the two shirts they're using as goal markers and bounces up onto the deck, at our feet. I pick it up and throw it back. They obviously hadn't seen us come out here, and they kind of stare at Edward. He tenses a little next to me.

"Hey, guys." I call out.

"Hey, Bella," Embry calls back. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," I answer. "Whose bow and arrow?" I ask, though I know the answer.

"Mine," Jake raises his hand. "Got it for my birthday, cool huh?"

"Yeah," I say slowly, thinking it's not that cool, really. He's only sixteen—seventeen now, I guess.

"Wanna see me shoot it?" Jake looks gleeful, eager to show off.

"Go on then. Just, fire it away from the house, yeah?"

Jake laughs and bounds over to the weapon, picking it up. It's huge, a good four feet tall. He even has a quiver of arrows, all neon-orange.

Someone's set up a corkboard target, circles drawn on with marker, against one of the tall pines at the start of the forest at the end of the yard. Jake takes aim and fires an arrow, which misses and clangs against the tree. Embry and Paul both laugh, but Jake isn't embarrassed in the slightest.

"Is that cool or what?" he grins.

"Or what." I mumble so he doesn't hear, but Edward shakes with a small snigger next to me.

"Hey, you should let Edward have a go," I tell Jacob. "Maybe he can teach you a thing or two."

Jake frowns, not like the idea of having to be taught. "Yeah? You know how to fire one of these?" he asks Edward.

I look at Edward. He nods at Jacob. "I can shoot," he says.

I put my hand above his knee and squeeze. "Go on, Edward. Show off." I laugh and push him out of the seat. He stands and drops his sunglasses and food next to me. Jake hands over the bow and Edward quietly and gracefully stands straighter. His arms come up and he lines up an arrow and pulls it back. His shoulders tighten under his t-shirt and his stance makes his butt look so _good_ in those jeans.

When he lets the arrow go it disappears and then there's a thud and the arrow smack in the centre of the target.

"Woah," all the boys say at once, impressed. "How'd you do _that_?" asks Embry.

"I had to learn how on a job."

"Oh, right. _Breaker_," Paul mumbles, knowing the 'job' Edward's talking about.

They start to ask questions about technique and I smile as Edward talks to them, teaching them how to stand and aim. Alice and Angela come out on the porch then, and they take a seat on either side of me.

Ange picks up Edward's sunglasses. "Ooh, Raybans," she says, sliding them onto her face. "Nice. So, Bell, how you been?" She leans back so her face is in the sun.

"Fantastic," I tell her. "What about you guys? Having fun in Forks?"

"Ugh, I can't wait to go back to Seattle. I miss Ben." Ben is Angela's boyfriend; they've been going out since college. Why he's not here I don't know, so I ask her.

"He's spending the holiday with his family. He always does. I would've gone with him, but who could miss out on a chance to meet _the_ Edward Cullen?" Angela grins. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah," Alice agrees, "Jasper was kind of annoyed he had to work. He's a bit of a fan."

"You guys are the worst," I say, stretching out my legs. "He's just my boyfriend. It's not a big deal."

Ange sits up, ripping of the sunglasses to stare at me. "Uh, _just_ your boyfriend? Bella, the guy as an Oscar. Rosie has posters of him on her bedroom wall. Hell, _I _had a poster of him on my wall. He ain't _just_ your boyfriend, honey."

"You went from intern to cover of People magazine in a week," Alice adds.

_Ugh, don't remind me, _I think, but I don't answer them. I choose instead to look out at Edward with the boys. He's kind of in his element. He's so good with people; he makes it look so easy. It's one of the things I really admire about him. He might not have had the easiest start to life, but he's so happy and genuine and nice. And so very, very good looking. It makes me flush, knowing he's mine.

For the rest of the afternoon Edward gets passed around the family. I thought they would be cool about it, but they're just as star struck as any one else. I should have known he wouldn't just be another boyfriend being introduced. He's Edward Cullen, megastar, and my family all want to talk to him and try and impress him and _they won't leave him alone_.

As the afternoon turns to evening the barbeque gets started up again and I leave Edward with Esme and Carmen, with Phil, Sam, Leah and Emily and Emmett all hanging back, pretending like they're not watching him creepily from across the room. I look for Dad and Billy, the only two men not fawning over my boyfriend. They're debating on how to cook the steaks when I slide up, putting my arm around Dad's shoulders. He's short, shorter than me in heels. I'm glad I got the short genes though, it means I fit perfectly under Edward's chin when we get close.

"Anything I can do to help?" I ask. Dad tells me not to lift a finger, but Mom hears me and asks me to find the sparklers for the little ones.

Fireworks on the Fourth of July are my favourite thing. Our backyard has the biggest space for all of us, and the best view of the big council ones, so we always host it, and the whole family comes round. I missed it last year because I spent it with Edward, back when we were still pretending we didn't have the hots for each other. So I told him that this year on no uncertain terms I was coming home for the holiday, and he could join me if he wanted. I let him make the choice, because I knew the whole family would be here and for some reason meeting them made him nervous. But he said he wanted to come, and so here he is.

I find the sparklers in the kitchen of all places. I put them on the bench by the sink, out of reach of six-year-olds but still on display so Mom doesn't lose them again .

I feel Edward come up behind me, his hands taking my hips and turning them so we're face to face.

"Hi," I whisper, giving him a kiss, running my hands up his shoulders. Angela has had his sunglasses on her head the whole day so his eyes are a little creased from squinting into the afternoon sun.

"Hey," he whispers back, his voice low and gravely.

"We should get our bags from the car, before it gets dark," I tell him. He's so warm, and I run my hands along his shoulders, over his chest and down his sides. He squeezes me tighter.

"We're really sleeping in your old room?" He laughs through his nose.

I nod. "Unless you want to stay in a motel. But really, we'd probably get more privacy here. Old Mrs. Cope runs the inn and she's a huge gossip. She'd have citizens of Forks camping out in the parking lot before sundown."

"As long as your parents are cool with it," he frowns. I want to roll my eyes but I stop myself. He just doesn't get my parents. It's not like they're hippies. Far from it. But the idea of parental figures being accepting of pre-marital cohabitation seems crazy to Edward. Both his parents and aunt and uncle were very conservative and controlling. I know to him it might seem like my parents don't care, but they're just understanding. They know I spend most nights with Edward in LA, so why would they split us up just because we're under their roof?

"My parents are cool with it, Edward. Come on, let's get our stuff."

He takes my hand as we leave the house. The sun is still warm and the pavement is hot against my bare feet. I squeal as it burns, hopping from one foot to the other. Edward laughs at me, letting me suffer for a bit, before he slips his hands around my waist and picks me up with ease. I wrap my legs around hips and hold on tight.

"Can you walk like this?" I laugh, loving being able to be this close in public. I'm a bit of a PDA slut and we can't do this sort of thing, or any sort of thing in LA. Paps follow us everywhere.

"No, I can't." He shakes his head, his nose grazing against my neck. "Get on my back."

I slide down his legs, purposefully slowly, keeping eye contact with hooded lids. He kisses me once, twice, too briefly, then turns and crouches. I hop onto his back and his hands hold my thighs, my hot skin damp with sweat.

"Ugh," he groans. "You're heavy."

"Oh shut up!" I slap his back. I know he can bench-press at least 250. I'm short, and weigh less than half that on a bad day.

I put my arms around his shoulders as he walks to the car. "The key is in my shirt pocket, can you get it?" he asks.

I reach into his pocket and fish out the key, beeping the car unlocked. It's awkward, getting our bags from the back, because Edward doesn't put me down. He leans forward to get his torso in the car while I sit up and look like I'm riding him like a horse. It makes me crack up and I'm giggling and giggling as he gets our one suitcase, my handbag and his laptop bag and somehow keeps supporting my legs. I giggle into the back of his neck as I beep the car locked again.

"You're crazy," he says, walking down the footpath. I sober up and press a sloppy kiss to the back of his neck, tasting his salty skin. Feeling cheeky (I've had a few beers) I lick up the nape of his neck and bury my hands into his scruffy hair. He's so sexy in his shirt with the sleeves rolled up to expose his tanned forearms, his muscles tensed from trying to support our luggage as well as me.

"I'm _your_ crazy though," I whisper.

"Yeah you are," he agrees quietly. He walks up the path but he doesn't put me down on the front porch. No one's in the front room anymore and he weaves around the coffee table to get to the small hallway that leads to the downstairs bathroom and my bedroom. He drops the bags and lets me go when we're in my room. It's quiet, the insulation of the modern house blocking out the sound of everyone out back. I pull the curtains closed and the room becomes dark, cracks of light shining across the floor and making it just light enough to see.

"Come here," I murmur, and he kicks the door shut before I pull him down to the bed with me. He lies on top of me and we kiss, sloppy and hot. He makes me feel so sexy, the way his hands run up and down my body, like he doesn't know where to settle them. Eventually one stays at my waist, kneading my skin beneath my floaty top, while the other massages my bare thigh, his fingers running just under the hem of my shorts.

Normally we don't care about the sounds we make, but we're just breathy kissy noises as we make out like teenagers on my bed. Thank God my parents bought me a queen bed for my sixteenth.

I run my hand over his muscled back, pushing his button down out of the way. His skin is hot and damp, like mine. Summer has always made me horny. It's my favourite season and I love putting on bikinis and sunbathing at the beach. I lost my virginity one July, which the whole freakin' country now knows, thankyouverymuch Eric Yorkie. TMZ must have paid him a tidy sum for that story.

I wonder if Edward and I met in winter, if we'd still have gotten together. I'd like to think so, because the feelings I have for him, and him for me, run deep and burn through our veins. But that summer I was perpetually turned on. By him. And it made me so brave and brazen. The things I did to get his attention! I blame the summer heat now that I'm used to having Edward around and having him so accessible. But he was just as to blame and he pursued me as much as I pursued him.

Above me Edward grinds his hips against mine and I have to keep my moan at bay. I want to whisper dirty things in his ear and touch him, wrap my hand around him and make him groan.

"Jesus," he whispers, "maybe we should have booked that inn."

I shake my head and laugh through my nose, something I've picked up from him. "No, Mrs. Cope would be listening at the door, possibly with a recording device."

Edward drops his forehead to my chest, shaking with silent laughter.

"It's true, babe." I say, stroking my fingers through his hair. "She'd sell to US Weekly or People. She's a dirty, dirty lady." Edward laughs harder and slips off me, onto his side. I follow him, hitching my leg over his thigh and giggle at his giggling.

I run my hands over his body, his chest and arm, to his back and down to his sexy butt and back up until he stops laughing.

"We should back."

"Okay."

We get off the bed and right our clothes and I tie my hair up. We head out the back and sit in the porch swing by the barbeque.

"So, my family isn't too bad?" I ask quietly. He takes my wrist and runs his fingers over my arm. I love how he touches me, how he keeps contact with when we're together. We're hardly ever not touching.

"No, they're pretty cool." He squints at me, the setting sun shining in his eyes. Angela still his has sunglasses. I spy her, a few yards away, playing cards with Riley.

"Hey, Riley!" I yell, right into Edward's ear. "Oh shit, sorry," I whisper and laugh as he cringes.

"What?" Riley grunts. I roll my eyes but my brother can't see. "Can you throw me Ange's sunglasses?"

"What?" he yells, clearer this time.

I repeat myself and Ange scowls at me. "Bella!" she groans, but she throws them in my direction anyway and Edward's good reflexes save them from breaking on the ground. He slides them back on and grins, silently asking me how he looks.

"You're so hot in sunglasses," I tell him. He chuckles. "Actually," I continue, "you're hot all the time. But you're pretty hot in sunglasses. Especially those ones."

"You're pretty hot in those shorts." Edward whispers.

We're surrounded by noise. Of the uncles gossiping, the aunties organising. Of half the kids fighting and the other half playing. Of the music, some Oldies stuff, leaking out of the house. Alice is on the phone and Angela is yelling at Riley for cheating. Rosie playing her own music out of her phone and Carmen is bawling her eyes out. Jake and the boys are still playing around with the soccer ball. Lauren and Jess are goofing over the babies in the paddling pool, splashing Victoria and the rest of the kids, who whine and swear revenge.

"Love you," I whisper to Edward who throughout all this is calm and keeping me close.

"Love you too," he replies. He smiles at me, the full megawatt grin and my heart dances again. I kiss him chastely and he seems to have forgotten his worry over affection in front of my family. He pulls me to him, wrapping an arm around my waist. He kisses my hair and hums low. I don't know the tune but it sounds nice. I relax into him as we sit back, enjoying the heat of the setting sun.

"Smile!" Mom calls out and a flash goes off, taking a photo of the two of us.

"Mom!" I whine out of habit, I don't really mind her taking photos. Edward blushes a little bit and his arms loosen, but I stay leaning against his chest.

"You just looked so sweet. I couldn't help myself." Mom shrugs, acting innocent. "Are you hungry? Dad's finished the sausages. If you want to wait though, there's still steak"

I look at Edward and he blinks and I can tell he wants food. "Yes please, Mom. Thank you."

Mom smiles again and disappears. A minute later she returns with two sausages in bread, with tomato sauce and relish and onions.

"Thanks, Renee." Edward takes both of them from her and she pats him on the head when her hands are free.

We eat, trying not to drip sauce everywhere. Edward licks the sauce that dribbles down my hand and I smile and lick his hand back even though he's tidy and hasn't spilt a drop.

Alice slides stealthily into the space next to me and starts complaining about how Jasper is too busy to talk to her because he's working. I try to act as her voice of reason but I think she just wants to complain. Edward stays quiet, happy just listening.

I don't notice Rosie sneak up and start a conversation with him. She's so quiet, the complete opposite of her sister. I think Ange got all her mother's loud, boisterous genes and Rosie got her dad's quiet, pensive ones. So I'm unaware of her talking to Edward until Alice finishes rambling and I feel Edward's chest vibrate against my neck with his reply.

"Uh, she was an intern for the production team on the movie we were filming," he says. I squeeze his fingers between mine, underneath the water, to let him know I'm listening.

"And you just fell in love?" Rosie asks in her muted voice.

I think of all the flirting and innuendoes we made over those few weeks of filming. And how when we got back to LA I was suddenly so lonely, and heartbroken. And then Edward called me and asked me over for dinner. And how we never actually had dinner, because I jumped him pretty much as soon as I walked in the door. And how we'd been inseparable ever since.

"Pretty much, yeah." Edward nods.

"But what about Scarlett?" Rosie asks. She's talking about Scarlett Johansson and my stomach lurches. "I mean, not that I think you shouldn't be with Bella!" Rosie quickly amends. Alice smiles and rolls her eyes.

I know what Rosie means. Everyone, even _me_, thought that Edward and Scarlett were the cutest couple. Especially after her divorce from Ryan. Edward always looked so strong and supportive with her on the red carpet, and she seemed so happy.

I feel guilty about how that relationship ended. I was the other woman—Edward cheated on her to be with me, and it wasn't like he lied to me about having a girlfriend. _Everyone_ knew he was dating her, they'd were photographed everywhere together.

But she wasn't in Arizona.

Edward's told me enough times that he loves me. He's shown me in so many different ways that there's no way I could doubt him. _As soon as I talked to you, from that first conversation, she was out of my mind_, he told me. _I thought I loved her, and then I met you and I knew I never had and I never would. You're it for me, Bella._

I finger the ring I wear around my neck and think about the day he said those words and gave me the ring. It's just a plain gold band with the date of the Fourth of July last year and _Arizona_ engraved inside. It's small, only just fits on my pinky, not meant for wearing. But he promised forever with this ring, and I'll keep it forever.

I don't know if Edward and I will get married. My reasons are political—I don't want to until there's marriage equality in all 50 states. And I think Edward agrees with me to an extent. He wants equality but he also wants to get a ring on my finger and a change of my last name. But he knows my feelings so instead he got me this necklace.

I snap out my brain-bubble to hear Edward say, "Scarlett ain't got _nothing_ on your cousin."

Both Alice and Rosie giggle, although cynical Alice accompanies hers with an eye roll. I ignore the both of them and give Edward a fat smooch on the lips.

"You're a wonderful, wonderful man, Edward Cullen," I tell him.

"Aw shucks, Bella." He laughs, brushing off my comment. If we were in private I imagine he would respond a little more amorously, but we're not so he doesn't.

When it gets dark and the children have gone home it's just me, Edward, my parents, my brothers and Alice and Ange. We're inside playing Trivial Pursuit. We're playing teams and I'm with Emmett because both Edward and I rock at this game and we aren't allowed to play together.

It's Edward's turn to ask Emmett and I a question. He reads the card and barks out a laugh. Giggling, he asks us, his voice all high because he can't keep his laughter in, "Do porcupines masturbate?"

"What?" I splutter. "That's not the question! Mom, slap him for me would you?"

Mom takes a look at the card herself and blushes. "No lovey, that's the question."

Everyone at the table is giggling and demanding to see the card. Emmett, who so far hasn't contributed much to this team, steps up. "Yeah they do," he says.

"Emmett shut up. Humans and dolphins are the only animals that have sex for pleasure. Porcupines do not masturbate."

Edward looks between us. "You have to pick an answer guys."

"They do. They masturbate." Emmett says it with such conviction, and I'm too distracted by the fact that question was even in there that I just nod and agree with him, letting him have this one. If he's wrong I can rip him a new one and if he's right I'll never let him live it down.

Edward turns the card over and with obvious surprise tells us that Emmett is right. He blushes and I turn to my brother, who is only sixteen. "How the hell did you know _that_?" I demand.

"You find out heaps of shit on the Internet, shut up." He grunts and Mom tactfully moves us on to the next turn.

Everyone tires out pretty quickly, so Edward and I are in bed before 11. As I tuck myself into his side I appreciate again that he never wears a shirt to bed with me. I ask him if he enjoyed himself today.

"Yeah, I did. I only know half the names I should, but I had fun."

"Good. 'Cause Thanksgiving's next."

He doesn't respond and instead leans down to plant a kiss, hot and heavy on my mouth. Our mood changes instantly and we're both naked in minutes, buried under the covers. Edward presses kisses down my neck and chest and over my stomach. He shuffles lower under the covers and I smile lasciviously at him, knowing what he's about to do.

Edward gives the best oral _ever_. He gives the best everything in bed, really, but his oral skills are to die for. He slips a finger inside me and drags it out and then in again, and uses his tongue right up top, where it matters most. I hear myself sigh-groan and I grip the bed sheets. I've been hot for him all day and it doesn't take long for me to clench around his solitary finger while I whisper his name in reverence.

After I come down from my orgasm Edward slips his finger out and holds it to my lips. I glide my tongue out to taste it while he presses himself against me. I suck on his finger and when it's all clean give it a little bite to tell him I'm finished.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. I've been waiting all day to fuck you." Edward's voice is in my ear, his tongue bringing the lobe into his mouth.

"Yeah?" I breathe heavily. "Me too. All day. And now I get to fuck you in bed, in my room. It turns me on, baby, makes me so wet."

My words make Edward groan. I love doing that to him; he's always so turned on by my dirty talk. I drag my nails softly but firmly along his shoulders, directing his face to mine so I can kiss him. He kisses my bottom lip, then my top, then flicks his tongue out to drag it along between them both, before he pushes it into my mouth with a moan.

I run my palm across his skin, and lift my knees up to hold him to me by his hips. I can feel his erection pressed against me as we make-out. I want it inside me and I tell him so. He takes himself in his hand and points it in the right direction. Aligned, he pushes in just the tip, and then pulls out again, resting the head amongst my wet folds.

"Edward, stick your big dick inside me and fuck me," I demand. He sniggers, through his nose, and plants sloppy kisses on my collarbone and sucks on the hollow of my neck. Thank God I have the only downstairs bedroom, so we don't have to worry so much about being quiet.

Edward slides inside me again, all the way this time, in one thrust. I grunt in appreciation. He feels so good and I instinctively roll my hips and move them up and down. He stays still, enjoying me, watching us where we're joined.

"Move, baby." I tell him hoarsely. I can hardly talk I'm so busy feeling him. "Make me feel good."

Edward's eyes flash to mine. "This doesn't feel good?" he fakes irritation. He knows what I mean.

"You know I love it when you take control. Take control babe." I lean up, putting my mouth right next to his ear and whisper, "Fuck me."

Edward's right hand slides up the sides of my sweaty torso to my shoulder and then runs his palm down my arm to entwine his fingers with mine. He lifts our hands above my head and sharply pulls his hips back so he's nearly all the way out, then drives forward all the way in, in one go.

His left hand steadies my hip, his fingertips pressing into my flesh as he holds me in place while he pushes in and pulls out in a steady rhythm. I run my tongue over my dry lips, missing his mouth. He's kissing all over my chest, his tongue running circles over the flesh of my breasts.

"Kiss me, Edward." I sigh. "Kiss me."

He doesn't, taking time to bite gently down on my nipple. I arch my back, bringing us closer. Then he brings his mouth to mine and I push my tongue against his. His lips are soft and he tastes like toothpaste, wine and the gummy worms we had for dessert.

Steadily we move together and I'm so close to coming. A high keening whine escapes me when I do, clamping down on him as I explode. He moves faster now and I know he's about to come. He thrusts once, twice, and then grunts and I can feel him spill inside me. He moves a bit more, slowly, matching it with the tongue he's got in my mouth.

We pull apart, breathless. "God you're good at that," I whisper-chuckle. He looks at me and I can tell he's thinkingcocky thoughts (pun intended).

Edward rolls onto his back to get a tissue from the bedside table. He always cleans me up after, and it always, without fail, makes me giggle. He looks so funny, between my legs like that. I asked him once why he did it and he shrugged and said, 'I made the mess, I'll clean it up."

When he's done he throws the tissue in the trash and gets behind me, acting as the big spoon. We don't say anything, he just nuzzles my neck and before long we're asleep.

* * *

**If there's interest there's more of this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
**

**I may have take a few liberties with this chapter. like Edward's birthday, and Forks' climate. So sue me ;)  
**

* * *

In the morning I wake up before him. We've kicked the blanket off in our sleep and are lying in the hot bedroom covered in just the sheet. I wriggle out from underneath him and put on my pyjamas, which are a pair of his boxers and one of his old t-shirts. I know Edward likes to see me in satin nightgowns and lacy negligees, but they're so uncomfortable. And his T-shirts smell like him.

I head to the kitchen and set the kettle off before I go to the bathroom. When I get back Edward's awake, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning," I croak, still sleepy, and kiss his messy hair.

"Hey," he replies, patting me on my behind gently. I make us coffee and get out his laptop to check my emails. I have several Facebook notifications telling me I've been tagged in photos by my cousins. I check them and see too many photos taken of me and Edward. I private message Paul and Jake both to tell them to take the photos down _now_, acting as angry as I can. They may have private profiles but that doesn't mean their friends can't steal them and give them to magazines or newspapers. Already they all have comments ooh-ing and ah-ing over Edward. I should have deleted my Facebook a long time ago.

I show Edward and he just shrugs, like _don't worry about it_. I roll my eyes at him and he puts a hand on my knee to calmly.

"I don't mind, Bella," he says. "I saw the cameras, I kind of thought it might happen."

"But they're my family, they should know better."

Edward shrugs again, and turns back to his coffee. He hasn't put a t-shirt on yet, and I'm happy he feels comfortable enough in my home that he doesn't have to. Well, maybe it's just because it's not even nine a.m. and it's already too warm. Forks may rain most of the year but its summers can be sizzling, and today is going to one of those days.

By ten we're out to the door to pick up groceries for Mom and Dad. We don't really get to do this in LA so getting to see Edward strolling round the supermarket is a new experience. He gets all the expensive brands and pays with his debit card, smiling with the cashier, a woman named Susan whose daughter I went to high school with. She doesn't notice me at all; she's too busy making conversation with Edward.

He leads me back to the car and as soon as we're in the parking lot we get pounced on by two guys with cameras.

"Edward, Bella, hey, how are you guys? What did you buy, did you have a good holiday? I hear you're staying with Bella's parents Edward, what's that like?" They're full of questions, they always are. They ask me if I'm happy to be home and Edward coolly interrupts the guy, asking him to please leave us alone. They won't, but Edward always asks, he's always so polite.

Sometimes they follows us around and act like we're the mean ones, not answering their questions of posing for them. I know they're just doing their job but they earn a stupid amount of money for harrassing us. It makes be so mad, I often find myself fantasising about getting in the backseat of _their_ car with a camera and takie photos and askis them personal, private questions. Maybe I'll follow _them_ home, and every time they try and talk to someone I'll interrupt with something like, "Are you sure you can satisfy your wife in bed?" or "Was the doctor's appointment today for haemorrhoids?" because they have _no_ concept of privacy or human decency.

And they do it all just so there can be a couple shots of us on the street, holding hands, with a caption that says _'Edward Cullen, 26, is still going strong with girlfriend, Bella Swan, 22. The two were spotted out at lunch in Chinatown. The two have bean together for a year now, and we have to wonder, will we be hearing wedding bells anytime soon?'_

Edward puts the groceries in the back and I take the front seat and sink low. One of the paps rushes to his car so he can follow us, while the other comes right up against my window, clicking away on his camera.

"Well it was nice while it lasted," Edward grumbles as he backs the car out, trying not to hit the pap.

"At least there are only two of them. Think we can lose the guy in the car?"

Edward nods, confident. We speed out onto the main road and head for Port Angeles, surprising the paparazzo, who must have thought we'd head straight for my house.

Edward speeds along the highway and quickly takes the first exit. He knows how to lose a tail and he takes every corner there is, trying to get lost. A dirt road comes up on our left and Edward takes it quickly, driving down the bumpy, makeshift road. He stops after half a mile and we hide among the trees for twenty minutes. I text Mom and tell her to shut the living room curtains.

There isn't anyone outside the house when we get back, but still Edward apologises profusely for his presence. My parents aren't bothered, sure that no one wants to see photos of _them_. They don't mind, they tell him. But I see the concerned looks Mom throws our way. She's right, it's just us they're after. Edward, specifically.

Surprisingly we aren't bothered again for the rest of the day, and we decide to venture out to show Edward Forks. Mom and Dad insist the boys come along as we take him down the reservation and show him First Beach. We wander the tidal pools and the small crowd there keeps to their own business, not recognising Edward from afar.

We take a swim in the choppy ocean. Mom and Dad stay far up the beach, on the sand, while Emmett attempts to surf and Riley hangs out with Edward and me. Being twenty-one (just) and kind of a nerd, Riley doesn't care that Edward's famous. Or if he does, he doesn't let on like Emmett does. He's cool, and makes conversation with him. They talk about how Riley's doing at college up at University of Washington. He just finished his Junior year doing Microbiology, which Edward finds fascinating. Me not so much—I was an arts major and don't understand half the words he's saying.

We head back late in the afternoon and eat leftovers for dinner. Ange and Alice come round again and when it gets dark we take Edward out to Forks High School. Alice, 'Sports Secretary' (because Mrs. Pike is on maternity leave), has keys to the gym. We brought our swimsuits because the pool here is heated and _huge_. Edward swims a couple lengths while I gossip with my girls, catching up on their love lives and jobs. I promise Alice she can bring Jasper round to the house tomorrow to meet Edward before we leave. Ange, who's finishing her final year of her Masters degree at UW tells me she sees Riley around campus often, and surprises me with information that he's a bit of a man-whore.

"What?" I splutter. "We're talking about Riley my brother, right?"

"Oh yeah," says Ange. "The girls fall all over him, B. I think it helps he has a movie star for a brother in law."

"We're not married," I remind her, trying to imagine Riley with girls. I was away for his high school years and although I know he's had a few girlfriends I've never met any of them.

"Not yet," Ange teases. She checks to make sure Edward's on the other side of the pool. It's so quiet in here he can probably hear us anyway but she doesn't care. "You guys are like, _serious_," she says.

"Don't sound so surprised. You've been reading my emails haven't you?"

"Yeah," she nods. "I just guess I didn't really believe you. I mean _come on_," she takes my arm and shakes me. "It's Edward Cullen!" she whispers hoarsely.

"Oh Ange shut up," Alice says, saying what I'm thinking. "They've been going out for a year, get over it."

"I can't! I don't know if I ever will!" Ange acts all dramatic, with wide-eyes and expressive arm movements.

Alice distracts her with questions about Ben and I demand more information about Riley. I wonder if my brothers will always have to worry about girls' motivation for dates. I know if I were them that _I_ would. I'd always be wondering if they were going out with me because they liked me or because they wanted to meet my movie star in-law.

When it gets to midnight Edward stops swimming and I start yawning. We get out of the pool, dripping water everywhere. Wrapped up in towels we head back to our cars and I tell the girls I'll see them tomorrow, before we leave.

Edward sits on a towel but he still gets the driver's seat soaked. When we get home we take a shower together and I get on my hands and knees to suck him off. He tastes like chloring, which makes me giggle. Edward gets titchy, which is cute. I stop giggling and he gets serious, grunting and groaning, and I have to remind him to be quiet a few times. We get back in the bed and I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm so tired.

The next day we pack up. Knowing we're heading back to LA I wear a very tight dress with a scoop neck and three-quarter sleeves. Mom tells me I look nice but I know she's kind of surprised, I don't wear these clothes around Forks. It's only because we'll be swamped with photographers as soon as we land and they'll follow us all the way home that I'm dressed like this. Fashion commentators love to rip celebrities up for daring to wear comfortable clothes. I learned that the hard way, and I'm not even a celebrity.

I put my make on properly, not just the tinted moisturiser I've been using the past couple of days. I wear bare feet around the house, not wanting to put my heels on just yet. They sit at the front door next to Edward's beat up chucks. He's wearing black jeans and a shirt rolled the elbows. It's his unspoken uniform and I still don't known if he dresses like this because he likes to or because his wardrobe is full of these things because his personal shopper has the hots for him and likes to see him in tight button-downs. I don't mind, because I like to see him dressed like this. too. And he doesn't really like Karen all that much.

"You two look fancy," Emmett says as he sits down at the table. Mom's making us pancakes and bacon for breakfast. I won't be able to eat much in this dress but that's probably a good thing.

The doorbell rings twice in warning as Ange, Alice and Jasper enter the house. I smile and say hello to Jasper, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I never told Edward that I used to go out with him—it was just in high school and not even for a month, before Alice kind of stole him from me. I should have been more pissed at her at the time, but I didn't care all that much, I was just going out with Jasper because he was good looking.

"Jasper, Edward. Edward, Jasper." I make the introduction brief and Edward shakes Jasper's hand, unaware that he's fangirling in his head right now. I catch Alice's eye and we hide smiles from each other.

"Are you guys going soon?" Jasper asks, seeing us dressed. His face expresses disappointment.

"Yeah we have a flight to catch in a couple hours," I say. Mom puts plates down in front of us and Edward barely manages to get out a thank you before he stuffs his face with pancakes.

He groans as he eats. "This is so good!" he says around a mouthful of food. Jasper just stares at him, unaware that Mom is asking him if he wants some too.

Alice tells her they just ate, letting him off the hook. I try not to laugh at Jasper as I eat my breakfast, he's being so obvious!

Mom makes tea for everyone and I know Edward wants a coffee but he'd never say so. We drink and eat and chat for a bit and then we have to leave. Our flight is at 11 and it takes an hour to get to the airport from here.

We hug and kiss and shake hands goodbye. Dad takes our bags to the car and I spy a black four-wheel-drive with tinted windows across the street. I wave at the photographer, letting him know we see him. We get in the car and Edward toots the horn as we speed off.

The drive to the airport in Port Angeles goes much the same way as the drive we took coming from it. I try not to think about how I only got to see my cousings for a few hours. I grew up with a large family in a small town, used to seeing them everyday. We all went to the same school. And since college I've only managed to see them all a few times a year. I will completely miss the little ones growing up.

When we get our tickets we wait in the lounge for first class passengers, where the photographers can't get to us. Edward reads the paper and drinks his coffee while I have an orange juice. After all the eating I've done over the past couple days I'll have to go for a run when we get back.

We sit in silence until we get our boarding call. I love flying first class, I'm not ashamed to admit. If we didn't need the privacy I would insist we fly like everyone else, but I once flew coach without Edward and was accosted with questions from the passengers all around me. And that was when we'd only just gotten together. Nowadays I'm almost as well known as he is, just by proxy.

We land and make our way hurriedly through the airport. I'm wearing sunglasses too now, because the camera flashes are so bright. Edward holds my hand as his assistant takes our bag from him. We get in car, in the back where we can't be seen through the black windows. Seth drives us home and we make small talk. Edward asks about a few interviews he has to give tomorrow. The premiere for his new movie—the one we were filming when we met—is next weekend and he'll be busy with interviews and the press junket for the next month. I'm excited, we get to go to London for the UK premiere.

I have my dress for the premiere here in LA, but I'm spending all day tomorrow with Karen, getting dresses for the other events I'm attending with Edward.

"I think I'm gonna go for a run this evening," I tell Edward. "Do you wanna join me?"

"I have to give a phone interview with people in Australia, can you wait for me?"

"Yeah, sure. I want to go before it get's dark though." He nods and squeezes my hand.

We head to his house, where I'll be staying all this week. I still keep my apartment in the city where Edward sometimes joins me, but his place is more private. Since we'll both be so busy this week while everyone else gets his daylight hours I'll at least get his night time ones.

I love Edward's house. It's grandois, like all the houses in his neightbourhood are, but it's still small and private. Edward is still very grounded compared to most of the people he works with. He doesn't have any hired help except for gardeners who only come every once in a while.

Seth parks the car and they go in to Edward's office to talk business. I search out Buster, Edward's Doberman, twho I find outside, lounging in he sun. He hears me clack on the tiles and bounds up excitedly. I take my heels off and play with him in the garden for a bit. He brings me all his toys and I throw them and play tug of war.

I get hungry so I make salad for lunch, with bacon and cheese and a creamy dressing. I drop two bowls off to Seth and Edward, who are still going over scheduling. I call Karen, which lasts two minutes, and then check up on my CV. Edward's never made me feel like a freeloader, but it doesn't mean I'm not one. My intern job paid well, but now that post production is finally finished I don't have an income and my funds are low. I haven't had to pay for a lot over the last year, Edward's seen to that. So I have savings, but they won't last long and I still have two months on my lease.

Buster sits at my feet as I take a look at job vacancies online. I know I'll be talking to people on the 'premiere tour' that could very easily hook me up with my next job, but I don't want to put all my eggs in one basket. I'm not above taking handouts however, in this job market.

What I love most about Edward's job is it isn't 9 to 5. After filming _Deep End_ his schedule was wiped clean. Over the last eleven months he's had the occasional photo shoot or interview, but otherwise his time is his to spend how he chooses. Since I stopped working two months ago we've been in a very pleasant honeymoon phase. But real life is now creeping in around us.

I can hear Seth trying to discuss Edward's birthday party, but Edward's resisting. He doesn't want to have one, and we all know that's not allowed.

"Ugh," I hear him grunt, "talk to Bella. She can organise all that. I just want guest-list approval. Everything else is in her hands."

I can picture Seth rolling his eyes and I giggle to myself. The noise makes Buster look at me curiously and I scratch him behind the ears. It's getting on to four by the time I finish editing my resume and now I want to go for that run.

I head upstairs and Buster follows me. I change in Edward's room, into a t-shirt and ¾ leggings. My cross-trainers are a little harder to find, but eventually I see them under Edward's bed.

I go back downstairs and Edward's picking at the last bits of salad in the bowl. "Hey," I call to him. "You wanna go for that run, now?"

Edward nods. "I'll go get changed." He swats my butt as he passes me on the foot of the stairs.

I sit at the island in the kitchen and Seth comes out to talk birthday party details. I give him guidance on what Edward will like and what food to serve. He knows Edward as well as I do so he doesn't really need my help but we're not that close and I like spending time with him, getting to know him better.

Seth says goodbye when Edward comes downstairs. He leaves in his car as we walk down the driveway with Buster on a lead. Running in Edward's neighbourhood is nice and quiet. He lives in a gated community so there's much more anonymity than on the streets of LA, where I live. Occasionally we catch teenagers taking photos on their phones, but I know their parents tell them off for it. There's an unspoken rule about bothering the handful of celebrities that live here. When our relationship was new and unknown I would go out on runs on my own and I could hear them talking about it. They may be rich but that doesn't mean they don't giggle over famous people.

We don't run long, just a half hour. The afternoon sun is hot and beats down on us. When we get back we jump in the pool to cool off. Buster joins us, lapping up Edward's attention while he can, chasing him around the pool with toys and sticks.

The kitchen is barren of food—something Edward refuses to get Seth to do is his grocery shopping—so we decide to go out for dinner. Edward makes a reservation while I get in the shower. This day-to-day with Edward feels so good. We move easily around each other's schedules and he seems to be able to read my mind. When I want to go out so does he, and when I want to hang and be lazy around the house he's more than happy to.

I slip on another dress, one I've never worn before, and make myself presentable. Of course, Edward's showered and dressed before I'm done. But like almost everything we do it's in sync and he uses the extra time to feed the dog and get the keys and we're ready to leave at the same time.

The traffic is always awful but we head downtown. It's Chinatown and it's loud and busy and I love it. When I first moved to LA for college I was so amazed at everything—it was such a huge change from tiny little Forks, Washington. I saw Dustin Hoffman in my first week and I thought this was the place to _be_. I still think that, but I'm more relaxed and comfortable about the crowds and the noises. The nightlife is great and I'm completely over seeing famous people. They're daily occurence now.

When we get home Edward smiles all dopey at me. We're tired and goofy and the sex that night is goofy too.

* * *

**It's half the length of the previous chapter, but once again, there's more. If you want more (?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
**

**I've started another story, called Closet. It's... different from this one. A lot different.  
**

* * *

It's been a busy few weeks but we're back from London and Edward's schedule is half as busy. Today is his birthday and I'm bringing him breakfast in bed..

I don't have to wake him up, he's sitting up in bed with Buster looking like he was expecting me.

"Good morning Birthday Boy," I smile, putting the tray down on the bedside table and giving him a kiss.

"Mmm, thank you. Is that food for me?" Buster gets in between us, sniffing at the food.

"It is. Pancakes and bacon."

"Sounds good." Edward smiles the smile I hardly ever get to see. The shy one. It's small and lopsided, and it's my favourite.

"So dig in." I tell him and he does so with gusto.

My family is coming in on a plane in a few hours which means I'll have to leave soon. I picked at the food while it was cooking so I'm not hungry. I start to get dressed and Edward hums out a disapproving sound.

"What?"

He swallows and then looks at me. I'm wearing one of his t-shirts, and nothing else.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting clothes on. I have to go pick up Mom and the boys soon."

He glances at the alarm clock and shakes his head. "We have time. Come here." He waves me forward.

"I have to get dressed," I protest.

"Well, in between getting taking your clothes off and putting new ones on, do you think maybe you can come over here and give the birthday boy some sugar?"

I refrain from rolling my eyes and move to crawl up the bed to lean over him. He kisses me hard, his hands threading through my hair to hold us together. "Best. Breakfast. Ever," he says between kisses.

"Buster, out." I order and Edward nearly rips his t-shirt off my body. It's morning sex, which with him is always kind of rushed and wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am. But that doesn't mean it isn't good, because it's Edward and I think if I wanted to I could get off just looking at him.

We take a shower together afterwards and I quickly put on flannel shirt and shorts. I do my make up light and skip the eyeliner. Hopefully I'll get in and out of LAX unnoticed.

I leave Edward with Buster on the couch watching TV. I'm excited becuase I get to take the Porsche 'cause there'll be five of us plus luggage, and the Aston Martin is stupidly small. My family's flight landed early so they're all ready to jump in the car when I get there. Emmett and Riley can't get over Edward's car and ask me questions I can't answer about horsepower and RPMs.

"You should see his other cars." I say, and they exchange looks of wonder.

Mom gets wide eyed when she sees Edward lives in gated-community and Dad keeps saying things like, 'It's a very tidy neighbourhood, isn't it?' and 'If only we had a park like that in Forks.' When I park in Edward's driveway Emmett unabashedly swears, taking in just the front of the house.

"Wait till you see the inside," I tease. "And Mom, the garden is _amazing_."

Buster barks twice before he sees it's just me and then proceeds to sniff inappropriately at my family. I take them through to the kitchen and outside, where Edward attempting to tidy. He says hello and asks about their flight. He tries so hard with my family I get flutters every time I see it.

"Hey, can we swim in the pool?" Emmett asks unabashedly.

"Emmett!" I scold. Edward just laughs and tells him to go ahead. So my brothers quickly get changed into the swimsuits they brought and jump in the pool. They cannonball and use the diving board as much as possible, splashing water all over the tiles while Edward shows my parents the rest of the house.

Edward has people coming over to tidy and get a bar set up so I get my family out of the way. They're staying in my apartment for the weekend, thank God. I take them to unpack and get set up and tell them hey can use my car while they're here too, which means I don't have to act as a their tour guide.

"I got you a dress for the party, Mom, as well as some clothes for the Dad and the boys."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, lovey. Thank you." She frowns at me.

"I wanted to. It's all my room." The dress I got her is long and black, high necked but with cut-outs round the neckline. It's very vintage Hollywood and I know she'll go gaga over it.

"I've put dad in some dress pants and a shirt," I tell her, "and the boys just have black jeans, nothing too formal for them."

"Sounds perfect. What time do we have to be there? I was hoping to get in some shopping."

"You have a few hours. I'd say aim to be there at eight-thirty, so get some dinner in before hand." I remind her about the code she'll have to enter to get back into the Park. So my family goes shopping and I head back up the hill.

Everything is all set up at six and I start to get ready after a quick meal of Chinese takeaway. By the time I'm buffed and polished and my hair and makeup's done it's after seven. The dress I chose is one Karen didn't pick out for me, which makes me like it all the more. It goes down to my feet and wraps around my neck but my shoulders show and the print is fun. It's tight around my waist and loose everywhere else. I hope Edward will like it.

"That's a halter, right?" Edward is leaning against the frame of the door, watching me step into the dress.

"You're getting better at this," I laugh. "Watch out, you might become _metro_. Help me zip?"

I turn around for Edward to zip up the rest of the dress. He then puts his hand on my bare shoulders, and he massages my exposed shoulder blades.

"No bra?" he whispers teasingly, looking me over in the mirror. His breath blows across the back of my neck and my insides shiver.

"I can get away with it," I shrug. "Where's Buster?"

"In the spare room. TV's on and his bed is freshly fluffed." He kisses my shoulder and puts his hands on my waist. "You look beautiful."

I turn and kiss him softly. "I love you," I say roughly, my voice thick with emotion. He's too good to me.

"Back at'cha Swan."

"You need to get dressed, guests will start arriving soon."

I watch as he gets ready, like he did me; leaning against the doorway. Because Edward is Edward he wears black suit pants with a dark chocolate shirt, paired with a green tie. And then puts on his ragged, worn out pair of Chuck Taylor Converse sneakers. Green, to match his tie of course.

Edward's living room has been cleared of furniture to make a dance floor. The pool now has its cover on and a bar has been set up in both the kitchen and the outside patio. Christmas lights help brighten the living room, making it feel like a club. Bar staff in cocktail attire stand patiently at the ready. I ask a girl for a gin and tonic and she smiles, her glittery lipstick catching the light.

I've been lead to understand birthday parties in Hollywood are never held in people's own homes—Edward is the exception to that rule. Normally people host lavish gatherings in hotel ballrooms, but Edward's party is relatively small—only 80-odd people are expected, plus-ones included. Edward's house is small by his neighbourhood's standards, but it's far from tiny. We'll all fit in here easily.

My family, ignoring what I said about what time to come, are the first to arrive. They gush about what Edward's done with the place since the morning. Dad sees the bar and immediately warns Emmett he's not to touch a drop of alcohol. Emmett rolls his eyes and Edward chuckles sympathetically. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward slipped Emmett a couple drinks. Riley only _just_ turned twenty-one, so Dad just gives him a "Don't overdo it," accompanied by a stern look.

Mom looks amazing in her dress—it fits her perfectly, like I knew it would, and makes her... 'top-half' look amazing. She coos over my outfit and sneakily asks me how much it cost. When I tell her she just stares at me, and then asks how much _her_ dress cost.

"Only a couple hundred," I lie. It was still cheaper than mine though.

Edward turns on some music, something appropriately quiet for the six people that here. Once more people start arriving the music will get louder and livelier.

The doorbell rings and I tell Mom to get a drink as I leave to answer it. It's Edward's neighbours, the Pritchards. They've bought their two teenage daughters, who I discreetly steer in my brothers' direction. Mr. and Mrs. Pritchard are a lovely couple, if not a little nosy. Just as I'm about to shut the door behind them my friends Jane and Alec come up the drive.

"Bella!" Alec cries and comes running forward for a hug. I haven't seem since before the 4th of July and they're the few real friends I haven't inherited from Edward.

"Hey guys!" I squeal back at them and give them both tight hugs.

"Girl, I love your dress!" Jane says as she leans in. "You look hot."

"Thanks. I see you two are matching, nice tie Alec."

"We aim to please." Alec then grins at me mischievously. "Now, where's that dashing boyfriend of yours? Are his pants tight? You know how I like to see him show off that _derrière_ of his."

"Alec," I warn. He may be gay but my boyfriend is still off limits.

"Ignore him," says Jane. "I'll distract him with a cute bartender or two."

They walk inside and I hear Alec mutter, "I heard that."

I leave the door unlocked, hoping any other guests will take the initiative and just walk on in.

Mom and Dad are talking to the Pritchards and Edward's with Riley so I join Jane at the bar.

"How was the Cruise?" I ask her. She just got back from the Caribbean.

"It was _amazing_. You'll have to go sometime. Or get Edward to take you on his yacht, even better. That way you won't have to fight for deck space." She takes a sip of her fruity coloured drink.

"I might have to take you up on that you know. He has another film starting in two months. I think I might miss him," I joke.

Jane understands. "Oh no, he won't be missing your birthday, will he?"

I shrug, unsure. "There's definitely some oversees filming involved. But we've had a good holiday run. And it'll give me time to get a _job_."

"Do you have anything in the pipeline?" Jane knows I've been talking to many, many people, trying to get my name out there.

"I think so. The studio might hire me again for another movie but I don't wanna be known as the flirty girl who causes trouble with the actors. I've been looking at TV mostly."

"It happened one time!" laughs Jane. I laugh with her too, but I know it's what people are thinking. For all they know I'm playing Edward and could start an affair with anybody rich and famous. It's not true, but if I were them I might think that too.

We talk for a bit more, watching Alec try and flirt with Emmett, who's trying to flirt with the Kasey Pritchard. Emmett may only be sixteen but he easily passes for my age, or older. He started shaving in eighth grade and he inherited Grandpa Swan's monster height, standing a good foot and a half above me.

Slowly the room fills with people and I have to say goodbye to Jane to be a good hostess. As I chat with guests and direct them to the gift-table and bar, I make sure to keep an eye on my parents and Riley. Emmett's gift of the gab has him chatting with everyone, but Riley is quieter, and a bit shy. I hear someone comment on Mom's dress, and her friendly reply, making introductions seamlessly. Then I hear the characteristic "Oh!" in pleasant surprise when the stranger finds out who she is.

"Hey," I sidle up to Riley with a beer. "Having fun?" He's leaning against the wall, on the outskirts of everyone, like the outsider looking in. He's never learnt how to just be free and talk to strangers at parties. Not like Emmett or me.

Riley takes the beer and looks around the room with a small frown. "How often do you have to do this shit?" he asks.

I laugh. "Not as much as you'd think. Edward has to, but I have a stockpile of get-out-of-jail-free cards."

"And you trust him, at these parties?" He nods to where Edward is surrounded by giggling women, all of whom are pretty and dolled-up, all probably from wealth and much more suited for him than I am.

"I do, Riley. I have no reason not to."

"Uh, how bout that fact that he cheated on his girlfriend, _with_ you?" Riley's tone isn't pleasant. It gets my hackles up. But he's my brother, I remind myself, he's coming from a good place. I hope.

"How much have you had to drink?" I ask, concerned.

"Not much. I'm just saying, Bells, you don't ever just, question him? You've never had to second guess?"

I put my hand on Riley's arm. "No, I haven't. Where is this coming from?"

Riley turns around to face me fully, shaking off my hand. "Do you know what people are saying about you? The general public, I mean. People don't know I'm your brother, and the _shit_ they say in front of me is…" he shakes his head and studies the ceiling.

"Like what?"

"Like how you're a home wrecker, and a gold digger." He frowns but still avoids my gaze. "And the girls can bitch about the clothes you wear like no one I've ever heard. And then they judge Edward, too." He shuffles, looking around the room. "I was watching TV the other day, just channel surfing, and I don't know what programme it was but they all started talking about how possessive and controlling Edward is, you know?"

Riley looks across at Edward again, his eyebrows coming down in a frown that loses its concern and looks downright angry.

"Riley," I start quietly, "you _like_ Edward, right?"

He looks back at me and the frown disappears. "No. I don't. He's all wrong for you, Bella. All wrong."

_What? What?_

"You think that? I thought you said he was cool."

"Well yeah, that was before I knew you were serious about him. I mean, it's one thing to have an affair with a famous actor, Bells. I thought you were just fooling round, I could understand that."

He stops suddenly. I don't know what to say. My throat is stuck and suddenly this dress is uncomfortable and I want to take a breath and demand he explain himself and slap Riley all at the same time.

When I don't respond he talks some more. "He's so superficial Bella. Look at you." He eyes my dress. "He paid for this, right? And Mom's dress? And the shirt I'm wearing and Dad and Emmett's clothes? You've practically moved out of your apartment, too. What kind of healthy relationship is that? You're his pet, just here to look pretty on his arm, can't you see that?"

"Riley," I protest. My voice is thick with the tears I'm trying not to let fall. "How could you say that?"

"It's just what I think Bella. I don't want to see you get hurt."

And then my tears do fall and I have to get to a bathroom quick. I can't speak so I just shake my head at Riley, trying to tell him that he doesn't understand, that he shouldn't listen to gossip. I close my eyes and quickly wipe my cheeks.

I can't find any words so I leave Riley where he stands and stroll as quickly as I can to the closest bathroom, which is the en suite for the downstairs guest bedroom. I lock the door behind me and let the tears fall.

My brother hates Edward. How am I supposed to deal with that? I run Riley's words over and over in my head, trying to make sense of them. When did he start feeling this way? And why didn't he come to me about it?

What hurts most of all is that Riley thinks he's just looking out for me. But he's listening to all the wrong people and not seeing what is right in front of him. Edward has never treated me in _any_ way that would make _anyone_ think he doesn't think the world of me. Because I was the most cynical of all about his motives, and he's sure as hell convinced me. And yes, he buys my clothes and things but he likes to care for me, and being his girlfriend is job that entails a lot of scrutiny. The outfits are only to shut the gossips up. When it's me and him I wear sweats and tshirts, clothes from Target for Christ's sake.

I think back to when the press found out about our relationship. The first thing they did was pull the worst photos of me they could find, photos from Facebook, people I thought were friends. We were photographed everywhere we went and the gossip rags and so called 'Fashion Police' _loved_ to pick apart my wardrobe. I wasn't well off in any sense of the word and, yes, I wore clothes from Target and a lot of second-hand stores. I was bullied for breaking up his relationship with Scarlett and my 'attire' was one more thing they could laugh at me for.

So Edward gave me one of his many credit cards and told me to go wild. I objected but he insisted, and when I still refused he got Karen to buy me a whole new wardrobe. And then I was being taken to spas to get manicures and pedicures and $300 haircuts. It made Edward happier to see the persecution die down and if I'm honest, yes it made feel I fit in more. It was intimidating, hanging out with the people in his social circle. Even if they didn't care I still stuck out like a sore, _poor_, thumb.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. And with each breath I find myself getting angrier and angrier with Riley. Regardless of how he felt, this was certainly _not_ the time to bring it up. Doesn't he trust me? It appears he doesn't trust Edward, but I'm his _sister_.

My tears dry up and now I want to go out there and give Riley a piece of my mind. I tell myself that now's not the time, that I don't want to cause a scene. But Riley can bet there'll be shouting tomorrow.

Thank God I've worn waterproof make up. I touch my eyes up with ease and leave the bathroom. No one has noticed I left but Riley is watching me warily when I emerge. I give him the serious stink-eye and head to the kitchen.

It's getting on ten and time to bring out the cake. It's had been hiding in the pantry and I get Jane to help me light the candles and get the music. She finds Edward and as soon as the lights go out everyone stops talking and I bring the huge cake out on it's wheeled cart.

It's a messy rendition of Happy Birthday but it makes Edward smile and lifts my spirits considerably. Edward winks subtly at me before he blows out all 27 candles in one breath. Everybody cheers and the music comes back on, loud as ever.

Several of the waitresses work at cutting and serving the thing. I stay at Edward's side, tucked under his arm while he feeds me bits of cake with his hands. I lick frosting off his fingers and immediately feel lighter. Riley can go fuck himself.

Well, no, but for now I'm going to pretend it never happened. Tomorrow there will be hell to pay.

* * *

**If I get enough reviews I might post the next chapter up, it's already written and everything. **

**Yeah, I'm bribing you.  
**

**xx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
**

**Sorry about the massively long wait. I had exams and then I moved and I didn't like what I'd written so I rewrote it and blah blah, many more excuses. He he.  
**

**If you care at all, I should be updating more now. Only a couple more chapters to go with this one.  
**

**The party, continued  
**

* * *

"Your makeup's all smudged," says Edward, leaning in close.

"Dang, and I was told it was long-lasting."

"Bella, don't think I don't know when you've been crying."

"Not now," I whisper.

But Edward doesn't like it when I hide things from him. "Yes _now_," he insists.

A slow song comes on and I pull at his hand, moving backwards to put a little space between us. "Dance with me?" I ask.

He cocks his head to look at me. I pull his hand again and he shakes his head, exasperated, but lets me drag him out of the kitchen. I pull him close and wrap one arm around his shoulders, and the other around his chest. He's only a couple inches taller than me when I wear heels and I can bury my face in his neck.

"What's the matter?" He asks again.

"Not _now_."

His hold on me tightens. "You're ruining my party Bella."

"It's just Riley being a dick. Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later."

"Are you okay?"

"Better now I'm holding you." I pull my head back and look at his face. His eyes are worried but he's smiling, sort of. I kiss his jaw and he hugs me closer to kiss my lips. Our mouths mould around each other and we stay like this for a minute, keeping it PG for people who might be watching. But it doesn't feel PG to me and I pull away, smiling.

"Feeling _a lot_ better now."

"Good."

"You do that to me, you know. Make me feel better, I mean."

Edward smiles his shy, self-depricating smile. "Let's hope it stays that way."

I think of Riley's words. _See?_ I want to yell at him. _I'm not his arm candy!_

"And a frown is not what you want to see when you tell your girlfriend something like that. Something's seriously bothering you, isn't it? What did Riley say?"

"Ugh." I shake my head. "You won't like it. I don't want to tell you."

"Then I can guess. He doesn't like me with you, does he?"

I stare at Edward, unable to reply. How did he work _that_ out? Riley's my brother and I had no idea how he felt.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I'm sorry," is all I can say.

"Maybe we should talk to him? Or I could, if you want."

"No, no.I will, tomorrow. I'd like to kick his ass from here to London if I could. He just needs to stop listening to gossip."

"Ah." Edward says understandingly. He rubs his palm across on my back. "That explains a lot. We'll talk to him tomorrow, okay? I don't want to come between you and your family."

"You're _not,_" I say emphatically. "Don't think that."

He kisses my temple. He smells of wine and cigarettes, aftershave and soap. I feel inexplicably better.

"Now dance with me Cullen. Make me feel cherished."

And cherished he makes me feel. His lips press softly to my skin while we stand close, swaying to the music and not really dancing. When the slow song comes to an end the music gets upbeat and Edward's hands move to my hips. We end up dancing for a long time, until I'm tired and need a drink. He follows me outside where we cool off and end up chatting to some neighbours.

Edward's friends and colleagues welcomed me with open arms, but his neighbours were never so kind. I've gotten to know a few of them and while they're probably perfectly nice people they're… not really my biggest fans. I don't know if they believe the things the magazines say about me but we've never warmed to each other.

I spend the rest of the night flitting between friends, colleagues and family. Mom and Dad take the boys home just after one and I hug them all goodbye except for Riley, who I punch in the stomach. Not hard—Mom and Dad think I'm joking around—but enough to let him know he's not getting away with unloading on me tonight. They leave with promises of having dinner together tomorrow.

I do some more dancing with Jane, and my feet get so sore I take off my heels. I go outside to sit at one of tables with Edward and Alec as well as Marcus, his friend from high school. It's near three in the morning now and only those closest to us are still here. Buster is out and lapping up cake crumbs from the carpet.

Alec pulls out a cigar case and offers it to Edward with a loud "Happy Birthday!"

"What's this?" Edward asks, taking the box from him.

Of course, Alec has carefully unrolled the cigars and removed the tobacco, replacing it with weed, and rolled them up again. He's even kept the stickers in place. Edward laughs. "Do we have a light?" he asks me.

"We have matches I think?" I head to the barbeque and find a box of matches in its storage cupboard.

Edward silently lights the cigar and passes it to Alec. Holding his breath he gestures for me to get closer. He opens my mouth with his and shotguns me. The smoke is sweet and heavy. I hold it in and kiss Edward once, on the nose.

"So, good party?" asks Alec, passing the blunt on to Marcus.

"Great party," Edward smiles. "Best birthday I've had in a while." He looks slyly at me, appreciation in his eyes.

The blunt gets passed around the table. Peter and Charlotte, who were inside, leave us with lots of hugs and kisses and well wishes. Now we're the only ones left. Jane is inside with Buster and when the music turns low and mellow I know she's responsible.

"Your brother is so swag, Bella." Marcus giggles and blows smoke in the air.

"Ew, which one?"

"Emmett. Trying to hook up with the Pritchard girl." He sounds impressed.

"Oh no."

"Oh yeah. Smooth moves, that one. How old is he?"

"Just sixteen," I mutter.

"Woah." Marcus is definitely impressed.

"Marcus shut _up_." Alec rolls his eyes. "No one wants to know about their baby siblings trying to score. That's gross."

Edward laughs. I pinch his arm.

"Hey," he protests.

"Don't mock."

He kisses the skin behind my ear in apology. I turn back to the conversation and Alec is going on about how hot my mom is. _For her age_, he says.

"Guys! Stop talking about my family like that."

"Well Edward doesn't have a family to talk about, so you're it babe." Alec doesn't even apologise.

"Doesn't mean I like it. And my mom's allowed to look hot, she had her last kid sixteen years ago."

"Well sor-_ry_." Marcus laughs again.

"Watch it Mark." Edward warns. I take a hit of the blunt as it gets passed around and crawl into Edward's lap. His arms open up and I put my feet up next to his, on the chair across from us.

"Your feet are so huge," I say.

"You're barefoot. I've got shoes on."

"Can I have your dog, Edward?" Jane comes out to join us, squealing about Buster.

"You don't need another dog in your house," Mark teases. He's talking about Jane's roommate and boyfriend, Alistair.

"You're just jealous," she quips, dropping down in the seat at the head of the table. "Hey, we're smoking?"

I pass her the cigar and go back to looking at my small feet next to Edward's size 11s.

"Seriously," I mumble. "They're huge."

Edward bends down and blows on the shell of my ear. "You know what they say about men with big feet, Bells."

"Ew!" I whack the arm he has around my stomach. "Don't be gross."

"You like me gross."

I don't say anything. It's probably true; I like Edward _all_ the time, gross or not.

Marcus continues to tease Jane, who rises to the bait. Her and Alistair have been fighting a lot lately and I've always thought Marcus has a thing for her.

I tune the conversation out and hum along to the music. I can feel my head getting lighter and my body relax into Edward's. I feel warm and gooey.

Edward's hands run over my sides. I can tell he's trying to find the zipper to my dress. I'm not going to help him out; he zipped it up, he should be able to find it. I just smile secretly to myself.

With my back to his chest no one notices as Edward eventually does find the zip and slides it down halfway. His cold hands run over my back as he giggles into my shoulder. He thinks he's being so stealth. He gets away with it for a while too, until he brings his hands to my sides and then around to my stomach. Jane suddenly cries out and nearly falls out of her chair with laughter.

"Bella!" she squeals. "Your stomach! It's alive!"

Edward hides his laughter in the crook of my neck and I hold my hands over his, keeping them still. They're so cold against my skin.

"And that," says Alec, "is our cue to leave." He stands, tugging Jane out of her seat.

"We'll leave you guys to it. Happy birthday, man." Marcus gets out of his chair and slaps Edward on the back.

"Enjoy yourselves!" Jane cries out as they the three of them let themselves out, all laughing together.

"Oh, I think we will." Edward sniggers, moving his hands to push my dress down to my waist.

His takes a hold of my breasts. I can feel my nipples hardening as he squeezes my flesh in his pliant hands. I drop my head to rest on his shoulder. I can see the shadow of facial hair running along his jaw, and how his messy hair curls around his ears.

"You need a haircut," I say absently.

He runs one hand down, across my stomach. I get goose bumps all over and I can fell him getting hard underneath me. I'm flying so high right now, the world is buzzing and swirling at the same time. And Edward's hands feel so good on me.

So I tell him, I turn in his lap and say, "You feel so good."

He stares at me through hooded eyes and it makes me squirm in his lap. The warm night breeze caresses my chest. My heart beats big and lazy against my ribs and I can feel indulgence spin around in my head. It makes my whole body floppy with ecstasy.

"Touch me." I whisper. I grab Edward's hand and put it palm-down between my breasts so he can feel my happy-sloppy beat too. "Feel that?"

"Yeah." Edward nuzzles my neck, kissing and licking down and across my collarbone.

"It beats for you babe." I tell him. "It's big and happy and I could just _explode_ with… with you? You know? You fill me up with your decency and your funny. And your love and your _laziness_. Feels so good." A single tear leaks from my closed eyes and rolls wet down my cheek. The weed has made me sentimental and horny and the alcohol has made me not care.

Edward struggles with his tie and the buttons of his shirt, trying to take them off one-handed because he still rests his left hand on me, feeling my heart beat for him.

I help him out so he's topless like me. We grin at each other, nose-to-nose, breathing in and out, slow and steady. The music still plays, our favourite band singing deeply about slow shows and home and I feel the music through my arms, crawling its way to my chest and spreading from my heart to my lungs. I breathe deep and my insides pang sharply with desire.

"Happy birthday," I whisper.

"Thanks," he whispers back. His eyes stare right through me. I feel so loved in this moment, wrapped around Edward in the night air.

"I love you," I tell him.

"Me too," he says.

I run my hands over Edward's bare shoulders, feeling his warm muscles beneath my skin. I stand and the dress drops to a pool on the floor. I move with haste, undoing Edward's belt and getting his pants off him, getting them only halfway off because I'm distracted by his erection, which emerges standing at attention.

I touch him as he touches me. I pause briefly over the v-shape lines on his hips that lead downwards, to where he twitches for me, then taking him in my hand, I move my fist up and down. My face leans into his neck and I suck on his warm flesh. In turn he runs his hands over my bare behind, my small excuse for underwear exposing more flesh than it hides.

"You look fantastic," he says quietly.

I lean back and take Edward's hands in my own, lacing our fingers together. I keep eye contact with him as I kneel between his legs, using my discarded dress as a cushion for my knees.

Still holding our hands together, I take him in my mouth. My tongue, numb from the alcohol and weed, swirls over his head and I can taste him, sweet and salty and a little bit soapy. I moan as I take him deeper in my mouth and suck, moving my tongue around him. He starts to gyrate his hips and with a few curses and grunts he comes in my mouth. I swallow and lift off him, unable to hide my smile.

Edward is still hard and he stands, pulling me up with him. He lifts my butt on to the table and my underwear is discarded without a second thought. Edward enters into me roughly, making me cry out in bliss. He touches me everywhere and it's all I can do to stay on the table. His breathe his hot as it brushes across my chest. He smells sweet and smoky, like the weed and his cologne. I move my hips to meet his and as his face comes up to mine I lift my head up and take his mouth. He moves in and out quickly, from starting out slow to what now is fast and deliciously heavy. I bring my legs up and rest my heels on the edge of the table to brace myself for the orgasm I can feel coming up hard and fast.

My legs feel like jelly but Edward's hitting just the right spot and I don't want to move them. I convulse around him as he moves in and out still, while my arms shiver and my whole body shudders. I see stars and feel like I'm in a pool of pleasure that radiates out from between my legs. I look up at the sky and get this feeling, us being outside, totally bare, and just when I thought it was over I come again. I cry out and I don't know how but it feels better than before. I can feel myself tightening and loosening, tensing and relaxing, pulsing around Edward.

"Fuck." I love how he swears when he comes. He moves in and out once, twice more. Then he gathers me up in his arms, still inside me, and sits back down on the chair clumsily.

"I can't feel my legs," he laughs, breathless.

"God that was good. What is _in_ those cigars?" I'm giddy and my body feels loose. I practically flop on top of Edward, using my arms around his shoulders for support. We're both glistening in the porch light, sweaty in the summer heat, in these hills.

"We should probably go inside, before the sun comes up."

I nod, too exhausted to say anything. My mind is running a mile a minute, aware of every tiny sound and small movement. Of every bit of me that touches a bit of Edward.

Eventually we move. We're stuck together and I have to stand up with the help of Edward, who wears a very satisfied smirk on his smug face.

We take a very quick shower and get into bed in time to watch the sun rise. His bedroom windows face east and we wrap ourselves in the sheets to watch the sky slowly progress from dark grey to a bright red. When it's blue we close the blinds and fall asleep, finally spent.

* * *

**Hugs and kisses  
**

**xx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"OhmyGod!"

"What? What's wrong? Bella?"

I clamp my hand over my mouth and squeal in anger. How the heck did I forget?

"You're kinda freakin' me out here, babe!" Edward yells from his office. His words may express worry but his tone is entirely relaxed. He's not worried in the slightest.

"I didn't give you your present!" I rush upstairs and get the large box, a collection of Bruce Springsteen live performances on vinyl, then sprint back down and get to his office. "Here," I breathe. "I don't know how I forgot, I'm so sorry."

"I'm so offended," he jokes. He takes the present from my hand and I watch nervously as he rips it open. He studies it with raised eyebrows and a smile, then opens it up right there on his desk and picks up the records.

"You like?" I think I know the answer, with the way his smile is getting bigger and bigger.

"I do, I do." He puts his present down and pulls me down to his lap. "It's great. Thank you." He kisses me softly. "Where did you find it?"

"Just at a second-hand place downtown. You don't already have it, right?"

"No, I don't have any of his live stuff. It's great, really great."

"Good." I relax, a little pleased with myself.

He takes a look at the track list and absently palms my butt as he reads through the booklet.

"When are your parents getting here?" He looks up and gives me a peck on the lips before I can answer. I smile and run my hands through his hair.

"Round five. I was thinking just salad for dinner? I can't be bothered making anything else."

"Will it have bacon in it?"

"Of course."

"Then it sounds delicious." His eyes shift. "So, since we have a while, how bout I say thank you properly, before our guests arrive?" He pinches my thigh hard. I shriek in his hear and he laughs.

"I think we have time," I giggle.

My parents arrive earlier than expected and Edward's still in the shower. The house is mostly cleaned up from last night, but there's still mess around the place. Riley enters the house behind my parents and I can't help my scowl. I'm caught between anger and the pity—I think the desire to just make him see sense wins out ever-so-slightly over the hankering to beat the crap out of him. Mostly.

"Hi lovey," Mom smiles and hugs me.

"Hey guys, come in."

"It really is a nice place your boy's got here," I hear Dad mutter.

Buster decides he wants to play with Emmett, who is more than happy to oblige the dog that he thinks is 'so cool'.

"Can I get you guys a drink?"

"Coke please," yells Emmett from the living room. I get Mom and Dad a drink while Riley disappears, wandering around the house probably.

"I'll just tell Edward you're here." I say. I go upstairs and Edward is just getting dressed. I inform him of my parents' arrival and when I leave the bedroom I find Riley snooping around in the guestrooms.

"You alright there, Ri?"

He looks startled, caught. "Yeah, just looking. It's a pretty cool place he has here, man."

"That's what Dad just said." I can't keep the frosty tone out of my voice. I walk down the hall and open the doors to the balcony. "And it's got a great view." I nod my head for him to join me outside and he does, thankfully. I shut the doors behind us.

"I guess you're kinda pissed," he mumbles.

"That's a bit of an understatement."

"I'm really sorry, Bella. I talked to Mom about it, and she kinda ripped me a new one." He has enough to tact to look guilty.

"Yeah? Good." I cross my arms and look out at the view. "You know, you really hurt me, Riley. Do you honestly not trust my judgement _that_ much?"

He takes a while to answer.

"It's hard not to listen to gossip. You're my sister, I can't help noticing everything anybody says about you. And people were saying a lot of negative things, Bella. _God_, I don't know how you put up with it." He shakes his head and stares at his feet. "And the stuff people were saying about Edward… I didn't believe it all at first, but then you wouldn't let us meet him for so long and I wondered _why_, you know? I thought that maybe everything was true and you were hiding that from us. It woulda been a very _you_ thing to do."

"Yeah, I can see that," I agree. I wait to see if he'll continue. Just as I'm about to speak up he starts again.

"And he buys _a lot_ of your shit. Like, _everything_ you wear. And his cars and his house..." He breathes in deep and when he looks up at me his blue eyes stare straight through me. "And I started to believe you were… gold digging. I thought you were dragging your name through the mud and destroying your reputation for a sugar daddy. And I got angry."

He shrugs. "I had too much to drink last night. And seeing you with all his friends… You're not Bella Swan from Forks anymore, B. You're this other chick, who hangs out with socialites. I was surpirsed."

"What made you change your mind?" I don't know what else to say. My planned speech kind of flew out the window the minute he started talking.

"Mom. Of course." He rolls his eyes. "She told me about… about how you were at the beginning? Calling her with your problems all the time and stuff. And then it occurred to me that I was listening to bitches on campus talk gossip about shit they knew nothing about. And I figured, if you loved him, then I should trust your judgement and be less of a prick to the guy."

"Have you been a prick to Edward?" My voice is high with alarm.

"_That's_ what you get outta all that?" Riley laughs. "Yeesh, you _are_ stuck on him."

I smack him, right in the stomach with the back of my hand. "I'm glad you trust me _now_," I say pointedly.

"So, we good?" Riley grins cheekily and opens his arms up for a hug.

"Yeah, we're good," I step into his arms and he hugs me tight.

Edward looks at me warily when we go back downstairs. I see Mom pat Riley on the back, like he's _done good_.

_Ugh_.

I give a reassuring smile to Edward and serve us all dinner.

We eat on the patio, the six of us, with the setting sun shining as our view.

Edward keeps a hand on my knee throughout the meal, beneath the table. It comforts me, the physical connection. He talks with Riley and I think nothing more needs to be said about that little… hiccup.

Dad suddenly clears his throat and looks to me. "So, what are your plans for the rest of the year?"

"Me? Well, hopefully get a job. I have a few interviews next week."

"What for?"

"One for Universal, one for Summit and another for a director doing a small, independent movie. He just needs an assistant, I think. But it could lead to some producing, hopefully."

"Oh that sounds wonderful," my mother smiles. Edward's hand squeezes my knee. He wants me to get this indie movie. It's filming here in LA, so I wouldn't have to go on location. And he's heard the director is really good.

"It is. Edward's going away for October and November, so I was thinking I could come home for a bit. Just like a week or two?"

"Alice and Ange would be delighted. And I know Esme's been looking for a baby sitter."

Dad interrupts. "What happens if you get the job with Universal. Or what was the other one?"

"Summit? I'll have to stay here for the rest of the year, probably. They might put me on a movie and that generally means location work for a bit. But I don't have a lot of experience. So I guess I'll find out at the end of next week."

Dad nods pensively.

"Where are you going in November, Edward?" Emmett asks.

"Portland. Just for a couple months filming. Only six weeks and it's not far. Then I'm back here for the rest of filming."

"That's a while to be apart." Mom frowns.

"I'll visit." I say. "And Forks isn't that far from Portland."

"Ah," Mom chuckles. "That's why you want to visit."

"Well, yeah. And see family. Two stones, one bird."

"How efficient of you." Emmett teases. I air-flick his head.

The rest of the night is chill. We pretty much just watch TV and eat cookies. When I head to the kitchen to make coffee Mom pulls me aside to check everything went okay with my dickwad of a brother and I assure her everything's fine.

"He meant well," she explains.

"Yeah I know." I admit. "That doesn't mean he had to ambush me at Edward's _birthday party_."

"He's a boy, Bella. Boys are stupid."

"Amen."

We laugh and she gets the cups and I get the milk and that's that.

They leave late and I promise to take a day trip out to Malibu with them. Edward has a photo shoot early so he can't come, but it'll be nice to spend time with just my family. I feel comfortable leaving him out of events, not like I have to bring him along. He fits in now.

I shut the door behind them and then start cleaning up. Edward joins me, feeding scraps to Buster.

"You shouldn't do that, he'll start to beg." I scold.

"But look at that face," protests Edward. Buster looks up at Edward and gives him the full-blown puppy dog eyes.

"And he'll get fat and unhealthy."

"And that's why we take him on our runs."

"Edward." I say. "He shouldn't eat human food. Not when it's not in his bowl."

"Yes Ma'am." Edward mock salutes me and puts the rest of the scraps in Buster's bowl, where the dog scarfs it down noisily. I throw the wet dishcloth at Edward for being a dick about it.

"Hey," he throws the dripping in the sink. "You got me wet."

"I know." I poke my tongue out at him and get back to clearing up.

Edward sighs and let the licking-his-chops-dog out for his last toilet check.

He comes back and quietly helps me finish up. "So," he starts.

"Yeah?"

"You're okay with me being away for six weeks?" He sidles up beside me as I turn the dishwasher on and close the final drawer.

"No," I tell him. "But it's not exactly avoidable, is it?"

"No."

"So what's the point in complaining? Your line of work is pretty much exclusively location shooting. I'll visit when I can. We'll just have to tough it out."

"Bella." I can hear the raised eyebrows in his tone.

I turn and give him and encouraging smile. "Hey, just think of all the phone sex, and skype sex we can have."

He laughs through his nose. "And sexting? And dirty pictures?"

"You betcha." I circle my arms around him.

"Might just be worth it then."

"Just." I agree.

* * *

**Okay, I lied. I'm sorry, but that doesn't really change things, does it. Except now you know not to trust my word.**

**Hopefully just one more chapter :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sixteen months later._

* * *

That plane starts its descent and I feel the pressure in my ears build up. We're flying private this time so I don't feel like a fool attempting to pop them. No one's around to see.

Edward's knee isn't bouncing. He's reading The Times, relaxed without any encouraging words from me. He takes my left hand while I look out the window as we land, twisting the ring on my fourth finger.

"There's snow." I whisper in awe.

"Really?" He leans over me to see for himself.

"You're getting a white Christmas this year."

"You know, I got them all the time in Chicago. It's you who thinks they're so special, not me." He tugs on a lock of my hair, teasing.

"Oh shush, show off."

The plane lands at a different terminal and we skip the crowds and head straight to the hired car. Black, sports convertible, of course.

Snow lines the sides of the road as we head to Forks. I turn the heaters on full blast and Edward points out the heated seats.

"Sometimes living in luxury has its perks," I laugh.

"Sometimes I think it's the reason you're with me."

"You know it." I lean over and kiss his cheek and then turn the music up, singing along to old Christmas tunes. I'm a sucker for cheesy romantic music, which is something Edward hates. I play it extra loud especially for him.

After half an hour he finally sighs. "Alright, alright, you've had your fun," he says, before switching the iPod to something more modern. The car swerves a little on the road as he does so. My heart leaps into my throat with a gasp and my hand shoots out to Edward's chest at the same time.

"Watch it, babe." I whimper. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," Edward blushes, looking chagrined. He slows a little and puts both hands back on the steering wheel. He's a good driver but sometimes he just gets a little too confident, and forgets things like maybe there might be ice on the road this time of year.

"We're not in California anymore." I tell him.

He pats my hand, which is still on his chest, and puts it back in my lap. "Won't happen again. I promise."

It's the first time seeing Mom and Dad's new house and it takes us a while to find it. They moved to the outskirts of Forks, looking for a place with a little less space and little more privacy, now that Emmett is away at college. I don't have a room to go back to anymore and that feels strange. I had to get rid of all my childhood stuff (I kept some, a small memory box I keep at our house), and that was hard.

Eventually we find the secluded driveway off the highway just outside the town limits. It's so long it takes a good two minutes to actually reach the house.

We pull up into the double garage, next to my parents sedan. The house is a lovely old stick style with a porch complete with swing. It's small, but the front yard is large, all white with snow. It looks wonderful amongst the trees out here.

We head up the steps with our bags and I knock once before opening the door.

"Hello?" I call into the hallway. "Mom? Dad?"

"Oh!" I hear Mom from somewhere within. "Bella? Edward? Is that you?"

"Hi Mom!" I reply, just as she comes round the corner. "This house is amazing!"

"Isn't it? Your father thinks it's too pokey, but what does he know? Oh you look _wonderful_, lovey." I put down the bags when she gets close enough to hug. She pulls Edward into a hug too.

"Afternoon, Renee. How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you. How was the trip?" She indicates to follow her back around the corner so we do, taking our bags with us.

"It was good. Quiet, which was nice." I say.

"Good. Your room is just round the back here. The boys are sharing the guest room upstairs so I'm afraid you get Charlie's study. But there's room enough for a double bed in there, don't worry." She leads us down the hall and round a few corners and through the kitchen before we get to the study. Dad was right, the house _is_ pokey, but I like it. It's small and very… quaint. Quite charming.

"Now, do you need food? Have you had lunch?"

"Oh I'm starving," groans Edward.

"Excellent, you can try out my chicken pie filling before I freeze it. Tell me if it needs more salt."

Edward goes to have lunch while I unpack my clothes into the small drawers next to the bed. It's chilly back here already so I turn the oil heater on. I'm glad to see the bed has electric blankets too.

Dad and the boys have gone out on errands so I tidy the house up a bit while Mom and Edward discuss the chicken pot pie. She's got a lot of cooking to get done over the next few days, preparing for Christmas.

It's being held at Esme and Carlisle's this year, which is where we always have it because they now own our old house and it's the only one big enough to fit us all. Billy and Sarah and their kids won't be here, spending the holidays with Sarah's family this year. However, that still leaves us with twenty-three to feed.

Our family's been put in charge of vegetables, which is why Mom is cooking dinners and putting them in the freezer—so she doesn't have to cook anything that isn't Christmas-related until the 25th.

I find the vaccum cleaner and start on the living room. It doesn't take my long to do down the hall too, as well as Mom and Dad's room. I don't go upstairs, cause I'm lazy and feeling left out—Mom and Edward are sounding too much like gossiping oldies.

"Good pie?" I ask, sitting down next to Edward at the table.

"Great pie," he grins. I put my hand on his shoulder and roll my eyes. My Mom suddenly gasps and stares at my hand. It takes me a while to figure it out. I've been wearing this ring for a couple months now, I forgot how it looks to everyone else.

"You're engaged?" Mom whispers from behind a quivering hand. Jeez, her eyes are glassy with tears too.

"Oh," I cringe and give her an apologetic expression. "Sorry, not really. It's just a promise ring, Mom."

She moves forward and grabs my hand off Edward (who's sheepishly cleaning the rest of his plate and avoiding eye contact) to study the ring up close. "Looks like an engagement ring to me," she scowls.

"Well, _technically_." I say. "It's just a symbol. I promise, when we get engaged you'll be the first to know."

Mom directs a hard scowl toward Edward. He has the sense to look contrite.

"I'll make an honest women out of her as soon as she'll let me," he promises.

"Hey," I whack him with my free hand.

"What? You know I'd take you to a courthouse tomorrow if you'd say yes. You're the one holding this thing up, not me."

I roll my eyes again. "Yeah, yeah."

Mom finally drops my hand. Her eyes have gone glassy again. "You'd make a beautiful bride, Bella."

"Mom." I give her a warning look.

"She's right, you know," Edward adds.

"Ugh, you two are the worst." I wriggle the ring off my hand and put it on my right hand. "Happy?"

Edward barks out a laugh and shifts his hand to give my thigh a squeeze under the table. Mom scoffs and heads back to the kitchen. I lean into Edward. He reaches my right hand and wriggles the ring off.

"I'd like it on the left hand, please," he whispers "That's where I put it, and that's where it's going to stay." With that, he slides the diamond back to my left ring finger.

"Yes sir." I whisper back, with small grin. He turns to look at me and I see his eyes smiling at me. I kiss him full on the mouth once, then again because I can.

"You taste like pie," I tell him, which makes him laugh, lightening the mood like I hoped it would.

The door opens then, and I can hear Dad, Emmett and Riley wrestling shopping through the small hallway.

"Did you remember the cranberries?" Mom asks immediately.

"Yes, we remembered the cranberries, Mom. Yeesh, such little faith." Emmett complains.

Edward and I get up to help with the rest of the shopping. Dad's a little greyer than the last time I saw him, and a little skinnier too. That would be a product of the new diet Mom's got him on. The doctor said his cholesterol was too high and she kind of freaked out, but I'm glad he's going along with it.

We get all the food put away while we all catch up. Emmett's been at Berkeley, playing ball, while Riley's got a job at a hospital lab in Seattle. We may be spread out, but at least we're all on the same coast. Rosie left for NYU and Ange has hardly seen her since.

"Every time you come home you're even more tan, Bells." Riley complains. "It's weird."

"Yeah? Well every time I see you, you get pastier and paler. It ain't a good look, bro."

"Don't start you two." Mom scolds us.

The ribbing continues, from Emmett this time. "Yeah, Riley, how do you pull girls looking like some monster from the deep?"

Uncharacteristically, Riley blushes instead of quipping back.

"Oh, dude! You got yourself a girl?" Emmett crows. "Who is she?"

Riley mumbles his response. I manage to make out that she's his co-worker.

"How long have you been going out?" I ask with interest.

"Three months."

"What's her name?" Mom demands.

"Stephie."

"And is it serious?"

Riley cringes. "We've only been going out a while, just leave it alone, please."

"Okay, okay," we all mumble.

Edward goes to bring in the rest of our gear and help Dad out with the fire—the open fireplace in this house looks amazing, especially with the logs Dad's got blazing away. It gives off so much heat I take off my cardigan as I help Mom out in the kitchen.

A couple hours later I suggest to Edward we go to see Alice and Jasper. Ange gets in tonight, and she's bringing Ben with her. We'll see them tomorrow, I hope.

Alice and her live-in boyfriend are staying with her parents, which I can imagine is driving Jasper nuts. Her siblings won't be making it easy on them, and he always seems to be working.

The drive takes longer than I think, forgetting it's an extra ten minutes just to get into town now. We pull up outside my Aunt and Uncle's house. Their lawn is covered in snow, along with snow angels and a very poor snowman, carrot-nose and all.

I knock loudly on their front door. I can hear Christmas specials on the television and Mary-Anne yelling at someone to get the door.

"Hope we didn't come at a bad time," Edward whispers.

I open the door and announce our presence, that there's no reason to fuss.

"Bella!" Mary-Anne calls out, elbow deep in something in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mary," I smile. I give her a big smooch on the kiss and she does so to Edward, who only looks mildly uncomfortable.

We catch up for a bit before I ask where Alice and Jasper are.

"Oh, you just missed them. I sent them out to the shops. I've used up all the sherry in the Christmas pudding and there's none left for Phil. That, and everybody's eating everything out of the cupboards before the shopping bags are even unpacked."

"Mum's in a similar situation," I say. "She just sent the boys out today and I'm pretty sure they'll have to go again tomorrow, she's cooking like mad."

"It's this time of year." Mary rolls her eyes. "Fun for all the kids, nothing but hard work for us old folks."

We wait ten minutes for Jasper and Alice, drinking tea and chatting, but they don't show. I txt Alice to ask how long she'll be.

_AGES_, her reply reads. _Haven't been out of house in wat too long. Spending alone time with Jazz. Will be a while ;)_

It's more than I need to know. I subtly get Edward and I out of more tea and cookies with Mary-Anne and we head back out to the car.

I can see Uncle Bob working in the garage on something and we wave to him as we open the car doors.

"Where to now?" Edward asks me.

"I don't know. I kind of feel like going home and blobbing out on the couch, but we can't, 'cause Mom'll make us do work."

Edward pulls out onto the street. "Well then we should go home and let your mom make us do work."

"Ugh, you can be such a spoil sport."

Unsuccessful in our outing, we head back to the house and spend the rest of the evening cleaning, cooking and wrapping presents. Mom gets Edward to do some heavy lifting while Riley and Emmett have disappeared and Dad is in his office working.

Dinner is served at six, we're having soup and it's delicious, and after we've eaten I feel exhausted. We travelled and ran around the house all day, now I just want to sleep.

So being the Nanna's we are, Edward and I head to bed before ten. I conk out on the super-soft old mattress, bundled in flannel pyjamas and using Edward to keep me warm.

xx

The next day is Christmas Eve and we spend a lot of time helping Mom sort out all the food and wrapping more presents for the family. Edward and I do some secret wrapping of our own—presents we've bought for my family. I did most of the gift buying, but Edward had some very helpful suggestions and they really are from the both of us.

We manage to catch up with Alice and Jasper, along with Angela and Ben, very briefly when we help Esme and Carlisle clean their house. Normally this is Jake, Paul and Embry's job. Edward, Ben and Jasper do the heavy lifting while us girls clean and organise. Yes, it's a little sexist, but also they boys are strong and I know I couldn't lift half the heavy wooden furniture Esme and Carlisle own.

"Did you hear Emmett's moved in with his new girlfriend?" Angela asks as I'm mopping the kitchen floor.

"No, I didn't. Really? Must be serious." It's hard to picture Emmett in a serious relationship—girls seem come in and out of his life through a revolving door.

"Yeah, weird right?" Ange laughs. "That's probably mean of me—"

"But true though," I giggle.

"Hey, anything else we need to do?" Edward comes in, sleeves rolled and cheeks pink. Ugh, he's just getting prettier and prettier with age.

"You've cleared the living room and got that extra table in?"

"Yup and yup." He grins happily, shining his straight teeth at me.

"Wanna mop for me?" I tease, holding out the old mop. He shrugs one shoulder up and down, sauntering towards me. As he takes the handle he leans down and plants a soft kiss on my mouth.

"Sure thing, babe."

I leave him to mop and Alice directs Ben and Jasper to chop firewood—Esme installed a fireplace a few months ago and it gives off amazing heat, it'll be so good to sit around it tomorrow.

Carmen comes waddling through to the living room, Esme not far behind.

"Hey Carm." I hold my arms out to pick her up and she puts her hands in the air, knowing the drill. I talk and coo to her while she pulls at my hair and tries to shove her fist in my mouth. Her tiny fingernails scratch a little at my lip.

"Can you stay a little longer, Bella?" Esme asks me. "Carlisle's done for the day and I need to go pick him up. I'll be ten minutes. " She pauses. "Actually, probably half an hour, I have to pick a few things up from the store,"

"Of course. Take longer if you want. I think once we have enough firewood Ange and Alice will leave, but Edward and I don't have any plans."

"Thanks, Bella." She jingles her car keys, kisses Carmen pretty little head and heads out the door.

"Milk?" Carmen looks up at me. "Milk," she nods.

"You thirsty little girl?"

She nods again and wriggles to be put down. I take her hand and she leads me to the kitchen.

Getting her simple glass of milk turns out to be much more complicated than it sounds. I have to get the right plastic cup (the one with fairies) and with the right lid (the sparkly pink) and the right milk (soy), all while Edward giggles at me for getting told off by the two year old.

Finally, she's sitting at the table drinking soy milk from her fairy sippy-cup and drooling on crackers.

"Ugh, what a mission," I roll my eyes at Edward.

"That's kids for ya, I guess."

I take a look at Carmen, turning her crackers over and over.

"Except they're kind of adorable." I sigh.

"When they're not pooping and vomiting. Or crying or complaining or sucking up your money."

I can tell he's kidding but I smack him on the chest anyway. "Such a boy thing to say, ugh."

He grabs my hand and squeezes it. "It'll be pretty cool when we have our own though, right?"

My heart squeezes. The moment's gone from joking around to entirely serious. It occurs to me we've talked about growing old together but never about our future family; kids, grandkids. I imagine little half-Bellas-and-half-Edwards—would they get his crazy hair or my big eyes?

I smile. "Hell yeah."

He kisses my full on the mouth, teasing me with a hint of tongue. It makes me go funny between my legs.

"Well, in a few years anyway." I nudge his nose with mine. He may be nearly thirty but I'm barely 24. I've got a few more years in me yet.

* * *

**Yeah, still not finished. But really only one more chapter now. If you're still reading I want to give you a huge thank you. **

**And a big apology about the crazy updates.  
**


End file.
